EL VERDADERO AMOR
by Aurora Kaioh
Summary: Shimako y Sei han estado unidas en un lazo inseparable desde el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron. Asi sera por siempre, o no?. El amor tiene muchas formas, algunas que no entendemos u otras que simplemnte no queremos.


_**Queridos lectores:**_

_**Es un gusto volver después de tan larga ausencia. Primero que nada y aunque no pueda explicarles las razones por las que me he ausentado, quiero que sepan que en verdad he extrañado escribir. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me apoyaron con sus palabras y su compañía, les debo más de los que puedo agradecerles.**_

_**Sé que esta historia no es como las que suelo escribir, y que tampoco se centra es mis más queridos personajes, pero les he tomado cariño a estas dos mujeres que serán las protagonistas, después de todo me han dado la oportunidad de traerles esta historia, de regresar y de encontrar una parte de mí que había olvidado.**_

_**Como siempre, se reciben comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos … Aunque espero que esos últimos no lleguen.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura!... **_

**EL VERDADERO AMOR**

_**By Aurora Kaioh**_

_**Capítulo 1: Sueños y desilusiones. **_

_-Mi amor fue Satou Sei… y conocerla fue la dicha de mi vida…-_ Shimako suspiro y al bajar la mirada pudo ver el delicado rostro de Noriko, aún permanecía recostada en su pecho, descansando plácidamente.

Muchas cosas habían pasado, más de las que quisiera recordar, pero lo único innegable es que el conocer a Satou Sei cambio su vida para siempre.

.

Había pasado ya un año, y el colegio femenino Lilliam seguía siendo su hogar, ella, junto a Yoshino y Yumi se hacían cargo de las labores del Yamayurikai. La ayuda de sus soeur era como siempre indispensable, pero todas juntas se las habían arreglado para mantener la tradicional unión y majestuosidad del consejo.

-Voy tarde!- Pronuncio asombrada Shimako al detallar la hora en su reloj de pulsera, levantándose con ligereza y tomando apresuradamente su maletín. –Adiós!- Cruzo la puerta sin permitir a las demás pronunciar palabra.

-A donde crees que va con tanta prisa, Yoshino-chan?- Pregunto Yumi aun con la vista fija en la puerta.

-No lo sé…- pronuncio pensativa. –Noriko-chan? Tienes alguna idea?- Pregunto a la pelinegra limpiaba las tasas de te recién usadas.

-No lo sé- Respondió, tratando de demostrar desinterés. Noriko dejo sus labores y se aproximó a la ventana, seguida por la mirada intrigada de las rosas. Vio a su onee-sama desaparecer, sabía que su carrera era apresurada, no necesitaba que se lo hubiese comentado, simplemente le bastaba con ver sus ojos para darse cuenta que el producto de las emociones de Shimako, tenía nombre._ –Satou Sei- _

_._

La delicada rosa blanca corrió presurosa, avanzado rápidamente entre los pocos estudiantes que a esa hora se dirigían a las puertas. Shimako se detuvo, justo frente a la columna que sostenía el enrejado, viendo al último par de alumnas retrasadas dejar la escuela, despidiéndose de ella con amable cortesía "Cuídate, Rosa Gigantea". Sus oídos no alcanzaron a captar el final de esas palabras cuando aterrizo entre unos brazos conocidos, de inmediato sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y sus labios pálidos se tornaron carmín por la presión ejercida sobre ellos. Eso era lo que siempre hacia Satou, aun así no dejaba de tomarla por sorpresa.

Se separó de aquel beso sin aliento, algo agitada por el vértigo que le había causado ser llevada a los arbustos de esa forma. Nunca lo admitiría, al menos ese fue su pensamiento en ese momento, nunca demostraría que Satou Sei podría quebrar cada fibra de sus huesos con un solo beso, que ella, era la única con el poder suficiente para encender cada una de sus ocultas pasiones.

-Onee-sama… - Pronuncio con suavidad entreabriendo los labios, rápidamente su mano se posó en la mejilla de la rubia de cortos cabellos, acercándola, deseándola, demostrándole con su cuerpo lo que nunca podría con palabras.

.

-Ahh!- Exclamo Shimako con el rostro sonrosado. El solo recordar las caricias de Sei creaba reacciones indescriptibles en su cuerpo y cada vez que cerraba los ojos, las sensaciones volvían. Podía ver la sonrisa divertida de esa mujer asomándose de forma casi infantil entre su sedosa cabellera, y podía ver sus ojos mostrando las más vivas pasiones de su alma, de esa alma enigmática y desmedida que sin darse cuenta todo lo entregaba, que sin razones o complejos, invita a entregarse de la misma forma.

Ella valía el riesgo o al menos eso fue lo que pensó al conocerla, y conocerla, no había sido nada fácil. Sei era una persona cuidadosa, reservada, todo producto de los tormentos que para el momento que sus miradas se cruzaron ya habían dejado huellas muy profundas en su alma. Sin saber porque el deseo de sanar esas heridas se apodero de ella, el deseo de contemplar la extraña libertad que en vestigios se mostraba cuando sonreía, ese deseo… fue la atracción más intensa que hubiese podido sentir en algún momento de su vida.

Sei no era simplemente una rosa blanca, fue lo primero en lo que pudo detallar en sus primeros acercamientos. Ella, era una flor exótica capaz de intoxicar tus sentidos, capaz de hacerte dudar incluso de lo que tenías frente a ti. Su alma desbordaba intensidad y eso no solo se hacía evidente cuando las demás alumnas se acercaban a ella tímidamente, viéndole con rostros sonrojados mientras trataban de articular las palabras que parecían ser retenidas por su imponente presencia. Curiosamente, era una flor que podía admirarse mejor a solas y sin ser vista, que incluso a la distancia y estando distraía observando la nada, con esa sonrisa que en un principio era tan nostálgica, hacia visible su majestuosidad al borrar esa expresión y cambiarla por una sonrisa casi infantil, que mostraba quizás su faceta más oculta y por tanto, la más atrayente.

La constancia era el mayor secreto, se requería sin duda de paciencia y nervios de acero para intentar estar cerca de ella. Fue entonces cuando Shimako comenzó a desarrollar cualidades que creía inexistentes, su voluntad y sus sentimientos se convirtieron en su barrera, en aquella que resistía los desplantes y constantes ataques que sin darse cuenta la rubia lanzaba contra ella.

Aún era inentendible el motivo, aun no encontraba en su mente una razón comprensible para todas sus acciones, pero sin embargo, al momento de verse transformada en la Rosa Gigantea en Bouton se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos por aquella increíble mujer solo estaban destinados a crecer. Sin importar cuanto tiempo durase, sostendría su mano mientras ella así lo quisiera.

Y aun dos años después, podía verla y sentirse la cura perfecta para su dolor. Es un sentimiento indescriptible ser fuente sanadora de quien más se quiere, y es aún más grato ser deseo, fuerza y ser amor, ser un motivo y una esperanza.

.

Abrió los ojos con pereza, se había desvelado entre pensamientos y recuerdos. Sonrío suavemente, muy intensos recuerdos.

Decidió prepararse rápidamente, en su ensimismamiento había olvidado que Shizuka-sama llegaba de visita. Era curioso como había llegado a formar una amistad tan grade con Rosa Canina, aunque no era tan inentendible, ambas habían caído presa de la misma belleza.

Toma su bolso con delicadeza y se detalló en el espejo, acomodo nuevamente su cabello y luego giro observándose por completo, al quedar frente a su reflejo de nuevo se vio sonriendo de la misma forma casi infantil que lo hacia Sei.

Camino lentamente, descendiendo por las escalinatas del templo hasta la parada del autobús. Reviso la hora, aún faltaban 15 minutos para que llegara su transporte. Cerró los ojos un momento, la sombra de ese cerezo era siempre tan agradable. Noriko vino a su mente, sin duda la pequeña pelinegra se había convertido en una parte demasiado importante de su vida. Alguien con quien compartir su felicidad, alguien que cuidaba de ella mientras Sei no podía estar presente y que sin duda tenía su confianza.

"_Ten cuidado Shimako-sama" _Se sorprendido abriendo los ojos, tomándose el pecho con fuerza pues un helado sentimiento le había causado un dolor difícil de explicar. Todo su pecho se contrajo y sin explicación alguna el aire comenzó a faltarle, se inclinó hacia adelante intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. El frio cesó y levanto la mirada, viéndose a sí misma en brazos de Sei, tan cercana a su cuerpo que le era difícil distinguirse. La mano de la mayor se deslizo con posesión sobre el cuerpo de su reflejo, posándose en su espalda baja mientras le acercaba con una fuerza brusca que no reconocía. Su mirada estaba cargada de deseo, de un deseo desconocido que consumía a su reflejo y que congelaba la sangre de su espectadora.

De pronto su mirada aterrorizada se vio interceptada por el autobús que se detuvo frente a ella. Un par de personas descendieron, pasando a su lado, regresándola a la realidad. Se puso de pie como pudo, aun temblorosa e inquieta subió sin contemplar un punto fijo, moviéndose de forma mecánica y dejándose caer al llegar al asiento más cercano.

Que había sido todo eso? Concentro la vista en el lugar en que se había presentado esa extraña imagen. No lo entendía pero ese lado de Sei, aquella parte que quizás desconocía, comenzó a llenar de una extraña incertidumbre su corazón. _"Que tan bien te conozco?... Onee-sama". _El camino se hizo eterno y al momento de llegar a la parada pareciese que hubiera pasado días con sus incertidumbres. Descendió del transporte prácticamente de la misma forma en que subió, moviendo las piernas por inercia.

Se encontraba frente al aeropuerto, pero en ese momento había perdido toda coherencia al punto de no recordar porque su destino era ese lugar, se sentó pesadamente en la banca contemplando los aviones que descendían y emprendían viajes a lugares desconocidos. Sonrió con cierta pesadez, con esa amargura que los recuerdos no tan gratos traen. _"Porque?"_

_*FLASH BACK*_

-Onee-sama?- La joven de los largos y ondulados cabellos observo como solía hacerlo a su encantadora pareja, como si fuese la única persona del universo.

-Dime, Shimako…- La mayor le miro con cierta intriga, atenta a lo que su petite parecía ansiosa por preguntar.

- Si pudieras ir a algún lugar en el mundo, sin que importara la distancia… Si pudieras ir cualquier lugar que desearas, a donde irías?

Sei coloco suavemente uno de sus dedos sobre su barbilla y miro al cielo analizando cuidadosamente su respuesta. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y dirigió la vista hacia la pequeña mujer a su lado, sin premura se inclinó dejando su frente descansar sobre la de ella. –Podría ir a cualquier lugar. Siéndote sincera, no me importa mucho donde vaya, siempre y cuando… puedas acompañarme.-

Shimako sonrió dulcemente, guardando para si lo que tales palabras le estaban causando. Satou no sabía hablar de sentimientos, de sus labios una palabra romántica era casi olvidada en su vocabulario, pero eran ese tipo de comentarios que para nadie más parecerían especiales lo que demostraban a la bouton el incomparable corazón de su onee-sama.

-Donde tú estés… Es ahí donde yo quiero estar- Pronuncio en un susurro, confiándole ese encriptado secreto a la mujer frente a ella, confirmándole a Sei que compartían el mismo sueño. – Me gustaría que algún día, pudiéramos ir a un lugar donde nada nos importe- Le miro firmemente, tratando de no dejarse derrumbar por la vulnerabilidad que le causaban sus propias palabras. –Quisiera que tuviéramos la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo.-

La mayor le miro con incredulidad, fijándose en sus ojos para finalmente colocar en su rostro esa sonrisa infantil que la caracterizaba. Tomo la mano de Shimako, y entrelazando sus dedos cerro los ojos con tranquilidad. Ella simplemente sonrió, llenando su corazón de la certeza y la incomparable fuerza que ese momento había generado en su interior.

_*FIN FLASH BACK* _

Parpadeo un par de veces con cierta pesadez, observando como uno de los tantos aviones se perdía a la distancia. Parecía haber pasado tanto tiempo, quizás solo era la ansiedad y el deseo de compartir completamente su vida con ella lo que le hacían desesperarse en ocasiones, quizás era eso o quizás el que Sei se olvidara de todo tan pronto y nunca más hubiera tocado el tema. Quizás era la envidia, esa incertidumbre que generan las huellas del pasado y los fantasmas que se convierten en nuestros, quizás era Shiori, Shizuka e incluso Yumi. Quizás, lo era todo y nada a la vez.

Yumi tenía razón, no era fácil entablar una relación de ese tipo con Sei, no era fácil estar a su lado más cuando los momentos en los que no estaba se habían vuelto tan habituales. Suspiro pesadamente y se concentró cerrando los ojos, volviendo al día de ayer, a los labios de Sei, a sus manos y su sonrisa; eso descanso su alma y prontamente ya se hallaba de pie, caminando ligeramente hasta la sala de espera. Se dirigió tranquilamente guiándose por los letreros que indicaban la dirección que debía seguir, pronto vio una gran sala llena de personas y sonriendo dio un corto paso ingresando.

Todo se distorsiono, el tiempo pareció haberse detenido y las personas haberse convertido en simples elementos decorativos. Solo estaba ella… solo ella, y Yumi, y Sei. Solo estaba ella observando cómo se abrazaban, como se veían con complicidad descarada mientras Sei susurraba con suavidad en su oído. Solo ella les veía y detallaba esa expresión intensa que desconocía en su "amiga". Solo ella les vio aproximarse, vio sus labios rozarse y escucho su corazón quebrarse cual frágil cristal dejando un eco desolador en ese espacio vacío y casi eterno que había aparecido entre ellas. Solo ella corrió, sin importarle la gente, sin importarle sus lágrimas… solo queriendo huir de la triste y desgarradora verdad.


End file.
